familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Israel Gettenberg
New York Times Dec 3, 1961: "Services Sunday, 11:30 A. M. at Gramercy Park Chapel, 52 2d Avenue, N. Y. C. -- Mary (nee Gettenberg), beloved sister of Samuel and Nathan Gettenberg, ..." Manifests Name of Passenger Residence Arrived Age on Arrival Passenger Record Ship Manifest Ship *1. ... Gettenberg 1905 22 View View View *2. Abraham Gettenberg Kolbusrow 1898 7 View View View *3. Aron Gettenberg 1905 27 View View View *4. Blime Gettenberg Kolbusrow 1898 35 View View View *5. Chaje Gettenberg Kolbuszowa 1903 18 View View View *6. Isaac Leib Gettenberg Kolbuszowa, Galicia 1907 17 View View View *7. Maftali Gettenberg Pantalowice, Poland 1921 18 View View View *8. Marjein Gettenberg Kolbusrow 1898 11 View View View *9. Samuel Gettenberg Kalbuszowa 1912 23 View View View *10. Samuel Gettenberg Kolbusrow 1898 5 View View View *11. Schulem Gettenberg Kolbusrow 1898 9 View View View Death *Gettenberg Charles 71 y Feb 7 1934 1258 Bronx G351 *Gettenberg Irving 25 y Mar 23 1934 2768 Bronx G351 *Gettenberg Lawrence 2 y Apr 15 1932 8708 Kings G351 *Gettenberg Max 37 y Jan 9 1919 998 Kings G351 *Gettenberg Female 13 h Mar 27 1922 9422 Manhattan G351 *Gettenberg Fischel 56 y Dec 16 1914 35185 Manhattan G351 *Gettenberg Ida 27 y Sep 21 1935 20183 Manhattan G351 *Gettenberg Joseph 57 y Oct 17 1926 25912 Manhattan G351 *Gettenberg Samuel 41 y Jan 11 1939 1047 Manhattan G351 *Gettenberg Solomon 51 y Mar 21 1938 6469 Manhattan G351 Social Security *ISRAEL GETTENBERG 30 Apr 1923 27 May 1991 (V) 10468 (Bronx, Bronx, NY) (none specified) 057-18-9645 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *MANNY GETTENBERG 27 May 1918 Jan 1987 10467 (Bronx, Bronx, NY) 10467 (Bronx, Bronx, NY) 058-10-9255 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *ROSE GETTENBERG 29 Aug 1894 Nov 1976 10453 (Bronx, Bronx, NY) (none specified) 059-32-4686 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *MILDRED GETTENBERG 05 Jul 1892 Sep 1971 10023 (New York, New York, NY) (none specified) 059-32-9631 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *FRIEDA GETTENBERG 25 Sep 1912 06 Aug 2003 (V) 10024 (New York, New York, NY) (none specified) 060-20-6687 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *SAMUEL GETTENBERG 14 Jan 1892 21 Apr 1990 13066 (Fayetteville, Onondaga, NY) (none specified) 065-03-6252 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *YETTA GETTENBERG 12 Sep 1908 25 Dec 1997 (V) 11218 (Brooklyn, Kings, NY) (none specified) 066-01-1508 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *RAY GETTENBERG 26 Aug 1904 04 Feb 1991 10940 (Middletown, Orange, NY) (none specified) 083-38-2379 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record GUSTAVE M GETTENBERG 11 Oct 1911 05 Nov 2000 (V) 11901 (Riverhead, Suffolk, NY) (none specified) 085-07-3414 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *JOE GETTENBERG 30 Jul 1897 Feb 1978 10002 (New York, New York, NY) 10940 (Middletown, Orange, NY) 085-09-1783 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *Israel Gettenberg (1921-1974) 31 Dec 1921 Nov 1974 11214 (Brooklyn, Kings, NY) He was the son of Max. Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *NATHAN GETTENBERG 22 Dec 1902 05 Nov 1995 10940 (Middletown, Orange, NY) (none specified) 120-28-7812 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *EISIG GETTENBERG 30 Jun 1910 29 Mar 1995 11224 (Brooklyn, Kings, NY) (none specified) 124-26-3625 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *ESTHER GETTENBERG 05 Jul 1909 24 Sep 2001 (V) 11518 (East Rockaway, Nassau, NY) (none specified) 125-30-2950 New York SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record *NORBERT GETTENBERG 07 Nov 1914 Jun 1987 11375 (Forest Hills, Queens, NY) (none specified) 325-18-9552 Illinois SS-5 Letter Add Post-em Search Ancestry.com Click here to order a copy of the original record Mount Hebron *GETTENBERG, ANNA 58-6-G-J-PP31-10 KALISCHER BEN SOC 11/9/1958 *GETTENBERG, CHARLES 58-6-G-J-PP31-9 KALISCHER BEN SOC 2/7/1934 *GETTENBERG, CLARA 25-13-I/J-4-24 1ST SANOKER S&B 5/18/1952 *GETTENBERG, FRIEDA 16-8-E-9-12 BNEI YITZCHOK AN NARAJOW 8/6/2003 *GETTENBERG, GUSTAVE 16-8-E-9-11 BNEI YITZCHOK AN NARAJOW 11/5/2000 *GETTENBERG, IDA 59-1-A-D-6-9 MERETZ RELIEF ASSN 9/21/1935 *GETTENBERG, ISIDORE 25-13-I/J-4-23 1ST SANOKER S&B 9/13/1964 *GETTENBERG, JACOB 58-6-G-J-PP31-1 KALISCHER BEN SOC 5/12/1956 *GETTENBERG, MAE 58-6-G-J-PP31-11 KALISCHER BEN SOC 10/15/1991 *GETTENBERG, MAX 69-1-A-C-1-20 BARNETT APPEL LODGE 1/9/1919 *GETTENBERG, MILDRED 58-6-G-J-PP31-8 KALISCHER BEN SOC 9/11/1971 *GETTENBERG, NATHAN 59-7-F-H-C/D-14 SPINOZA LODGE 9/10/1961 *GETTENBERG, NINA 63-J-10-2 WORKMENS CIRCLE 9/3/1935 *GETTENBERG, SOLOMON 63-J-10-1 WORKMENS CIRCLE 3/21/1938 *GETTENBERG, YETTA 59-7-F-H-8-16 SPINOZA LODGE 12/25/1997 Bold text